Il n'y a rien de neuf
by King Sonoko Harmonia-Diez
Summary: Harmonia est une jeune fille ayant perdu quasiment tout souvenirs sur sa vie, tout ce quelle peut dire est quelle la fille du Docteur Gero et qu'un certain Gohan lui a avoué la mort de son père. Comment la jeune fille va retrouvé la mémoire ?
1. Harmonia

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Dragon Ball appartiens a Akira Toriyama. Il n'y a que les OC de cette fanfic qui m'appartiennent

* * *

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain était assise par terre, dans un parc ou il y avait de nombreux jeux pour enfants. Elle avait des cheveux très long, ils touchaient le sol quand elle était assise et trainaient au sol. On pouvait se douter que cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle ne les avaient plus coupée. Elle avait les yeux bleus. Sur son visage assez pâle, il y avait de nombreux grain de beauté, il y en avait un qui ressortait plus que les autres, près de son oeil droit. Elle avait un grand sourire laissant apparaître des dents très bien alignée. Elle fixait le ciel. De nombreuse personnes ralentissaient en la voyant, en se demandant ce qu'une gamine d'environs vingt ans faisait ici, sans bouger et dans des vêtements trop large pour elle. Certaines personnes alertés par ses joues creusé et son allure générale appelèrent les services de l'enfance pour qu'on l'aide, parce que vu de l'extérieur, on pouvait penser que c'était une jeune fille enfuie de chez elle, et qui avait été maltraité par ses parents. La jeune fille était dans ses pensées jusqu'a ce qu'elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retournait pour savoir qui était la. C'était un homme assez grand, en costard. Elle regardait bizarrement cet homme, que voulait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il cette expression désolée sur son visage ?

"- Gamine, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'homme

\- Harmonia ! Affirma la jeune fille

\- Harmonia, tu veux bien me suivre ? J'aurai quelques question a te poser.

\- A propos de quoi ? Questionna Harmonia

\- De tes parents.

\- Mais mon papa m'a toujours bien traité !"

L'homme avait entendu que la jeune fille avait un problème de parole, elle prononçait mal certains son et elle bégayait très légèrement. Harmonia se levait prête a suivre naïvement cet homme. Ce dernier était un membre du service de l'enfance pour l'aidé, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, surtout quelle paraissait démunie et ne connaissait pas trop l'environnement dans lequel elle était lâché. Elle fut amener dans un foyer, l'homme qui l'avait emmener la était entrain de parler dans le bureau d'un autre de ses collègues, sans doute pour expliquer comment on l'avait retrouver. En attendant, Harmonia était assise sur un banc, elle regardait tout autours d'elle, sans dire un mot. Il y avait beaucoup de personne de son âge. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, elle tournait la tête pour fixer l'homme qui était réapparut.

"Harmonia tu peux venir ?"

La jeune fille fit un signe de la tête en se levant. Harmonia rentrait dans la pièce. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des casiers et d'autres endroit pour mettre des dossiers. Il y avait juste un bureau avec un ordinateur. L'homme derrière son bureau était assez petit, avait une barbe et des cheveux noirs. Il fixa de ses yeux marrons la jeune fille. Il souriait.

"- Tu peux t'assoir Harmonia !

\- Merci m'seus ! Dit Harmonia

\- Tu peux m'appeler Salim"

Salim était éducateur, et travailler dans ce foyer depuis quelques années maintenant. Il suivait de près les dossiers des nouveaux arrivant, ce qu'il trouvait un peu bizarre chez Harmonia, c'est qu'elle était extrêmement mince et on pouvait se douter quelle n'avait pas manger a sa faim depuis des mois et qu'elle avait une hygiène dentaire irréprochable. L'inverse aurai été plus cohérent a ses yeux. Harmonia s'assit sur une chaise, elle était maintenant Seule avec Salim, l'homme qui l'avait emmener était parti.

"- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? Questionna Salim. Pour qu'on retrouve tes parents

\- Ma maman je sais pas qui c'est, mais mon papa c'est le Docteur Géro!

\- Harmonia... Géro ? Murmura Salim"

Comment ça se pouvait qu'un homme comme lui pouvait être père ? Et surtout... Cela faisait maintenant quasiment cinq ans qu'il était mort, elle devait vivre seule depuis tout ce temps. En toute logique, elle ne vivait pas avec sa mère. Il fouillait un peu dans son bureau et sorti un journal, celui qui annonçait la mort de son père. Il ouvrit a la page en question. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'annoncer ça, mais elle devait savoir la vérité

"Ton père est mort il y a quelques années déjà. Ou t'as vécu tout ce temps ?"

La jeune fille lisait un peu l'article. Il n'y avait aucune émotion qui apparaissait, elle ne semblait même pas un peu infecté par cette annonce. Elle relevait son regard vers Salim en faisant la moue.

"- Je sais qu'il est mort, c'est un petit garçon qui me l'as dit ! Et a la radio on parlait que de sa mort. Affirma Harmonia. Et j'ai vécu dans une ferme toute seule !

\- Tu sais si tu as de la famille ? Et qui est ce petit garçon dont tu parles ?"

Cette situation semblait assez irréelle pour Salim, comment pouvait-on dire ce genre de chose sans même être triste. Enfin... Il avait une petite idée, vu que le docteur Géro était connu pour créer des cyborg a partir d'humain, il aurai pu utiliser Harmonia pour en créer un. Mais... Salim préféré avoir un peu d'espoir, un peu d'espoir en Géro. Il espérait que le scientifique avait un peu d'humanité en lui et n'avait jamais touché a sa fille.

"Papa avait une soeur j'pense ! Mais j'ai pas l'nom. Et aussi c'est un certain..." Harmonia réfléchissait "G... Gohan ! qui me la dit !"

Elle avait été vraiment coupé du monde tout ce temps, au point de ne même pas être sûre qu'elle avait une tante ou un membre éloignée de sa famille. Salim lui fit signe quelle pouvait partir. Harmonia se levait et parti de la pièce, les mains dans la poche avant de son sweet gris. Salim ne pouvait pas faire des recherches sur sa famille, elle ne se souvenait réellement de rien.


	2. 2 ans plus tard

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, Harmonia n'avait toujours pas retrouvé de famille. On lui avait légèrement coupé les cheveux, ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils soient plus court. On ne savait pas très bien les raisons, mais elle ne voulait pas. Peu être que c'était son inconscient qui parlait, quelque chose de son passé essayait de revenir, mais n'y arrivait pas très bien. Entre temps, on lui avait donné un âge arbitraire, en attendant de savoir peu être un peu plus. Officiellement, elle avait quinze ans. Physiquement ça, collait du moins. En deux ans, il y avait eu pas mal de changement ; elle était scolarisée maintenant. Elle était dans le management et la gestion, et c'était spécialisé dans la finance. Elle n'était pas spécialement la plus forte ni la plus faible dans sa petite classe. Elle était dans la moyenne. Mais bon, elle devait passer pour devenir comptable. Elle vivait encore en foyer, vu qu'on avait pas encore trouvé un quelconque membre de sa famille.

La jeune fille avait des écouteurs et marchait doucement vers son école, encore une un mois et elle allait être diplômé, et elle allait plus voir les gens de sa classe. Harmonia ne s'était pas intégrée a sa classe, et sa classe ne l'avait pas intégré. C'était comme ça, si Harmonia aurait voulu, elle aurait déjà eu plusieurs amis, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi les gens de sa classe. Elle ne savait pas spécialement pourquoi, mais elle se sentait pas a sa place. C'est pour ça qu'elle restait souvent dans son coin a gribouiller au fond de sa classe en attendant qu'un nouveau cours qui commence. Elle avait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle écoutait une chanson en espagnol, Chan chan, pour être précis. Elle ne comprenait qu'a peine les paroles, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait un truc avec cette chanson, qu'elle connaissait déjà d'avant cette chanson.

"Gohan, on va être en retard en cours, viens !"

La jeune fille avait entendu seulement le nom de Gohan, le nom du petit garçon qui lui avait dit que son père était mort. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, mais abandonnait très vite. Il avait sans doute neuf ans quand Harmonia l'avait vu, maintenant, il en avait seize, il avait très probablement changé. Et aussi, s'était peu être un prénom répandu, donc c'était peu être une autre personne. Harmonia arrivait devant une école, l'Orange Star high school ! Harmonia avait d'ailleurs son uniforme. Le premier jour, elle s'était fait remarquer parce quelle avait oublié de mettre son uniforme. Heureusement que Salim était là pour lui sauver la mise, en disant quelle n'avait qu'eu une éducation chez elle, ce qui expliquait quelle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un uniforme et de devoir ce sociabilisé. Heureusement qu'il était la. Salim était devenu un référent pour elle, et le nombre de fois où il lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. Et le nombre de fois aussi ou elle s'était fait punir par l'homme... Elle comptait même plus, mais c'était quelqu'un de très gentil, heureusement qu'il était là pour elle.

Harmonia était rentrée dans le lycée, toujours avec ses écouteurs. Elle s'avancer vers les salles informatiques, c'était la ou elle devait passer sa matinée de cours, pour trois heures de finances et deux heures d'économie et de droit. Elle en avait marre de la finances, malgré le fait qu'elle veuille devenir comptable, c'était la professeur qui la bloquait. Parce quelle était très sèche et assez stricte en temps que professeur. Mais, si on lui parle en dehors des cours, c'était une femme très gentille. C'est ça qui la faisait tenir. Et elle se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir comme ça, en finances elle avait des très mauvaises notes et faisait plusieurs crises d'angoisse a cause de cette matière. La jeune fille aux cheveux Châtains retirait ses écouteurs et coupait sa musique, enfin.

"J'allais justement te dire qu'on n'avait pas le droit, fait attention la prochaine fois !"

Harmonia sursautait et se retournait. En face d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme, d'environs sont âge. Il était assez grand et brun, les yeux noirs également. Derrière lui, il y avait un jeune homme aussi bien plus grand que celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Harmonia n'avait pas spécialement fait attention a la personne derrière, vu qu'elle se focalisé sur la personne qui lui avait adresser la parole.

"- J'oublies a chaque fois... Fit Harmonia. Surtout, que je suis sur la liste noire d'un des surveillants

\- Ah, bon, t'as fait quoi ? Demanda le plus grand des deux

\- J'ai éteint mon téléphone, et il a cru que je l'utilisais. Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je suis Gohan"

L'homme aux cheveux noir et court derrière Gohan fixait étrangement Harmonia. La jeune femme fixait d'un air surpris le garçon. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la jeune lycéenne, et ça il y a des années. Il pensait directement a une personne en la voyant, mais ce n'était pas possible que ça soit cette personne.

"- J'ai fais quelque chose ? Demandait Harmonia

\- Non rien"

Il s'en allait, laissant Gohan et Harmonia seuls. La jeune fille aux cheveux Châtains ne comprenait pas du tout ce quelle avait pu faire pour qu'il soit comme ça. Le jeune garçon nommé Gohan ne semblait pas surprit par la réaction de son ami. C'était un jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons clairs.

"- T'inquiète pas, c'est juste pas son jour. Avouait Gohan. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Harmonia, Harmonia Gero. Fit la jeune fille. Et quand ça sera son jour ? Parce que j'aimerais faire une meilleure présentation.

\- T'inquiètes pas, laisses passer quelques semaines et ça ira."

Gohan fit juste un signe de la main pour dire un petit "a bientôt", puis s'en allait. Harmonia s'était juste dit que l'ami de Gohan n'était juste pas très doué pour les interactions sociales et que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle devait laisser passer quelques semaines


	3. Angoisse

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre entre Harmonia, Gohan et de son ami. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas eu le prénom de ce fameux ami, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Le visage du jeune garçon lui trottait encore en tête. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression quelle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Cette question était resté en suspens pour le moment, et Harmonia s'était promis d'avoir une réponse tôt ou tard. C'était un jeudi, Harmonia était en cours d'économie, elle voyait avec sa classe les facteurs du chômage. La professeur avait laissé les vingt dernière minutes aux élèves pour faire un devoir.

"Harmonia tu as comprit quelque chose a la question trois ?"

La jeune fille levait les yeux pour voir qui lui parlait : c'était sa voisine de devant, elle s'était retourné pour adresser la parole a Harmonia. C'était une jeune fille assez gentille, d'après ce qu'avait comprit Harmonia. Comme d'habitude, Harmonia ne pouvait pas juger la personne, elle ne la connaissait pas assez. Mais, dans cette classe, même si il n'y avait pas une grande amitié entre les cinq filles qui la constituait, il y avait toujours eu un côté de s'entraider. Par exemple, lors d'un cours de sport dans les vestiaires, il y avait une fille de la classe qui faisait dans le soin et le sociale qui avait insulté Harmonia de Petite conne, les quatre autres qui étaient venus la défendre en disant quelle ne pouvait pas juger la personne sans la connaître. Harmonia les avait bien remercier ce jour la. Cette classe était assez grande, une classe de trente-sept élèves.

"- C'est quoi déjà la question trois ? Questionnait Harmonia qui était déjà plus loin dans le sujet

\- Attends-je te dis ça !"

Il n'y avait eu que quelques secondes entre la phrase prononcée et le fais que la jeune fille prenne le sujet, mais il en fallut que de ces quelques secondes pour que la voisine de devant d'Harmonia entendît sa voisine respirer fort, comme si elle manquait d'air. Elle prit quelques micro-secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, parce que cela avait été très vite

"Harmonia ?"

La jeune fille se retournait, et vit Harmonia, le regard vide et essayant de respirer. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille allait vers une jeune femme aux cheveux gris, tournant vers le blanc. Elle était assez âgée, c'était la professeur. Elle était entrain d'expliquer quelque chose a un élève quand le jeune garçon fixa sa camarade de classe. Interpeller par le regard du jeune la professeur se retournait vers la jeune fille

"- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demandait la professeur

\- Moi si ça va, mais c'est Harmonia qui va mal !"

La professeur regardait Harmonia, elle savait directement ce qui se passait ; une crise d'angoisse. Elle en avait vu quelques-unes durant sa carrière, mais pas une aussi forte. Ca devait une des premières. Sans réfléchir, la professeur d'économie prit Harmonia par le bras et la fit sortir. Harmonia ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et avait de plus en plus peur au point d'en pleurer. L'adulte l'assit sur les escaliers en fer non loin, elle essayait de rester calme, la professeur savait que cela allait empirer les choses si Harmonia voyait en plus quelqu'un avoir peur.

"- Harmonia respire, ne t'inquiète pas, ça se guéri.

\- Je.. Je suis malade?! "

Harmonia respirait un peu mieux déjà, mais était encore chamboulée. La professeur ne savait pas quoi dire a ce quelle avait demander. Enfin, elle avait enfin une réponse à apporter pour la rassurer

"Tout est dans ta tête Harmonia, c'est juste le mental qui lâche un peu, ça peu arrivé a tout le monde, tu sais pourquoi tu as ça ?

\- On... On est jeudi"

D'un coup, quelques petites choses sont revenues en mémoire, Harmonia savait que c'était parce qu'on était jeudi que cela n'allait pas. Elle revoyait un garçon bien plus grand quelle. Ce garçon la secouait beaucoup, la giflait.D'un coup, quelques petites choses sont revenues en mémoire, Harmonia savait que c'était parce qu'on était jeudi que cela n'allait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle entendait quelques choses par-ci par-la, les personnes qui prononçaient ces choses hurlaient. Une d'entre elle hurlait qu'elle était une incapable, une autre hurlait que quelqu'un avait encore menti, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance a cette personne.

"G... Gr... Grand frère... J... Froid"

La professeur savait qu'Harmonia avait perdu la mémoire sur certains événements de son passé, ça devait revenir d'un coup, comme ça. Et cette crise d'angoisse devait être le reflet de ces souvenirs qui remontaient. La professeur prit de nouveau Harmonia par le bras puis, elle l'amena rapidement a l'infirmerie. C'était une pièce assez grande avec plusieurs lits et assez éclairée. On l'avait allongé sur un des lits et on lui avait conseillé de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle ne comprenait ce qui se passait vraiment, qui était ce garçon quelle avait vu ? Et pourquoi elle avait revu ça d'un coup ? Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu quelques souvenirs, c'était le docteur Gero qui lui avait dit, mais, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'ils reviennent d'un coup comme ça. Et surtout d'une manière assez violente.

"Hé ça va ?"

Harmonia regardait vers la porte de l'infirmerie, c'était le grand brun qui était avec Gohan. En le regardant mieux, il était légèrement plus bronzé que son ami.

"- J'arrivais plus a respirer, ça m'a prit d'un coup. Répondit la jeune fille

\- C'est une crise d'angoisse quoi"

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit a côté de celui d'Harmonia. Il voulait lui poser quelques questions, parce que le fais qu'il a pensé directement a son ami d'enfance dès qu'il a poser le regard sur elle... Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il essayait de se dire que tellement il avait envie de la revoir, il avait peu être tendance a la voir partout. L'ami d'enfance en question s'était fait enlever a ses cinq ans. On avait juste eu un écho il y a quelques années d'elle, par certains écrits de son oncle. Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme avait la conviction que son amie était encore en vie.

"Pourquoi t'en a fais une ? Demanda le jeune homme

\- sais pas, la seule explication que j'ai pu donner c'était parce qu'on était jeudi

\- C'est peu commun d'angoisser à cause d'un jour en particulier. Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial un jeudi ?  
\- Sais pas non plus. Affirma la jeune fille. J'ai perdu la mémoire donc ça doit être relié a quelque chose que j'ai oublié, et ça a du remonté d'un coup comme ça.

\- Tu te souviens de rien ?

\- Je me souviens de rien de personnel sur moi. Fit Harmonia. Et tout ce que j'ai pu dire, c'est que je m'appelais Harmonia Gero et que mon père était le docteur Gero"

Elle disait son prénom pour que le jeune homme dise son prénom. Mais, a la place il fit un air assez surprit. Harmonia se demandait encore une fois ce quelle a pu dire de mauvais au jeune homme.

"- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une cousine. Fit seulement le brun. Et je ne pensais pas que Harmonia pouvait être autre chose qu'un nom de famille

\- De qui tu parles ? Fit Harmonia

\- Elle"

Le jeune homme fouillait rapidement dans son sac, et sortait un avis de recherche avec dessus une gamine de cinq ans. Il y avait le nom "Sonoko Harmonia" dessus. Harmonia semblait surprit de voir ça. C'était qui cette gamine ?


	4. Aaron

"c'est qui cette fille ?"

Harmonia semblait perdue, pourquoi elle serait la cousine de cette môme ? La photo était en couleur, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait les cheveux Châtains, les yeux bleus très clair. Harmonia fixait de nouveau le garçon en Face d'elle.

"Pourquoi j'aurai un lien avec elle ? Et Pourquoi je te ferai confiance ? Je connais même pas ton prénom"

Le jeune homme se levait, puis reprit son sac sur son dos. Il semblait être persuadé de quelque chose, mais Harmonia ne savait pas pourquoi il était persuadé de cette chose. Et surtout elle ne savait pas de quoi il était persuadé

"J'm'appelle Aaron. Et on a connu des gamines qui se sont fait passer pour Sonoko, pour avoir la thune que ses parents offraient pour l'avoir retrouvé." Aaron semblait très en colère "J'te fais pas confiance, le coup de l'amnésique qui sort de nul part et qui porte exactement le nom de famille de Sonoko en guise de prénom et portant le nom de famille de Géro... Ca semble trop suspect"

Le jeune garçon s'en allait. Harmonia comprenait un peu mieux ce qui se passait. Aaron pouvait croire qu'elle se faisait passer pour un membre de la famille de cette Sonoko, et faire semblant qu'elle a retrouvé la petite fille. Il y avait de la colère dans la voix du jeune homme, encore une fois, Harmonia pouvait comprendre, il devait être assez proche de cette gamine. Et voir qu'il y avait des imposteurs qui faisaient passer leurs propres filles pour avoir de l'argent... C'était pas très correct, surtout que les parents de cette petite fille devaient être désespéré a l'idée de ne plus revoir leur enfant. Harmonia comprenait mieux la façon d'être du jeune homme.

L'après midi se passait normalement, Harmonia était retournée en cours de mathématique quand elle s'était calmée. Plus personne ne lui avait parler de sa crise d'angoisse, on leur avait conseiller de ne rien dire car elle semblait pas elle-même comprendre ce qui se passait. Harmonia sortie de l'école, elle s'apprêtait a mettre ses écouteurs quand elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retournait, c'était Gohan, suivit par Aaron.

"Harmonia, Aaron m'a dit que tu as fait une crise d'angoisse ça va mieux ?"

Harmonia regardait quelques secondes Aaron. La jeune fille se disait que Gohan ne devait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé au début d'après-midi entre les deux, et que c'était sans doute mieux qu'il ne sache pas pour le moment. Harmonia regardait de nouveau Gohan

"- Oui ! Ca va mieux, mais ça ma fait peur sur le coup, parce que j'me demandais quoi ! Affirma Harmonia

\- ... Tu t'es demandé quoi ? Fit Gohan qui n'avait pas comprit.

\- Dans ce contexte, ça veux dire qu'elle c'est demandé ce qui s'est passé. Répondit Aaron

\- C'est tu patois de ton village Aaron ?

\- Oui"

Aaron était né dans un village légèrement au sud, mais sa mère avait très vite déménagé dans un village plutôt au nord de la grande ville ou il allait au lycée. Et il comprenait comment les gens parlaient là-bas même s'il utilisait rarement ce patois. Il fixait Harmonia

"- Mademoiselle l'amnésique vient donc du nord, elle devrait peu être allée là-bas pour voir si quelqu'un ne la reconnaît pas. Fit Aaron

\- Salim m'a conseillé d'y aller après les cours Monsieur Je comprend le patois du nord. Tu veux bien m'y emmener ?"

Gohan sentait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre les deux. Mais, il ne posait pas la question sur le pourquoi il s'était passé quelque chose ; il se doutait bien. Aaron lui avait légèrement parlé avant qu'il trouvât qu'Harmonia avait beaucoup de point commun - du moins physiquement - avec Sonoko. Et le fait que son nom soit constitué d'Harmonia et Géro la rendait encore plus suspecte aux yeux de son ami. Aaron avait toujours été comme ça : sur la défensive, si on parlait de son amie d'enfance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment tourné la page, et il était encore en colère contre lui-même, parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider a la retrouvé.

"- On y va ensemble ? On comptait y aller avec Aaron, vu qu'on doit travailler ensemble.

\- Si vous voulez !"

Le village n'était pas très loin, il y avait une vingtaine de minutes de marche avant d'y arriver. Cela laissait le temps a Gohan d'en apprendre plus sur Harmonia, c'est comme ça qu'il apprit qu'elle ne mangeait ni viande ni poisson, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle n'en mangeait pas. Aaron ne décrochait quelques rares mots, et écoutait plutôt ce qu'avait a dire la jeune fille. Maintenant, ils parlaient de musique, et d'un chanteur de Metal

"- Oui, et j'adore trop sa chanson, Revelation mother earth ! Affirma Harmonia. Mother please forgive them, For they know not what they do!

\- Tu la connais bien a ce que je vois. Gohan rigolait.

\- Après elle est très connu aussi. Fit Aaron

\- fait pas ton rabat-jois !"

Aaron levait les yeux au ciel a l'entente de cette phrase. Peu être qu'il l'était, et qu'il voyait le mal partout, mais il avait du mal a pas trouver ça suspect. Harmonia arrêtait de marcher d'un coup, avant de regarder une rue qu'elle semblait reconnaître. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle commençait a y aller.

"Harmonia ?" Fit Gohan

Aaron la suivit, pour savoir ce quelle allait faire. Pourquoi elle avait choisi cette rue en particulier ? Aaron remarquait qu'elle s'était arrêté devant une petite maison, avec une porte noir et avec beaucoup de fleurs devant. Elle fixait cette maison.

"- Qu'est qui se passe ?  
\- Teddy est rentré ? Harmonia semblait dans ses pensées"

Le prénommée Teddy était le grand frère de Sonoko, mais personne n'avait médiatisé son prénom. Donc, il n'y avait que la famille proche qui savait qui il était. Aaron montrait une voiture garé près de la maison

"- Yep, cette voiture prouve qu'il est là

\- J'veux pas le voir! Il va encore être méchant! Surtout qu'on est jeudi"


	5. Maria

Aaron fixait Harmonia, il commençait à se poser des questions, comment elle savait qu'il y avait un Teddy dans l'histoire ? En plus, elle avait utilisé le mot "méchant" pour le qualifier, ce qui était le mot juste pour le décrire. Et en plus, elle avait l'air d'avoir une obsession pour le jeudi. Cette gamine semblait - semblait du moins aux yeux d'Aaron - en savoir plus que ce quelle voulait bien dire. Ou alors c'étaient ses souvenirs qui revenaient petits a petit, mais cela semblait bizarre pour le jeune homme. La jeune fille commençait a fondre en larmes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce fameux Teddy l'effrayait. C'était une étrange sensation

"Veux pas le voir, veux par le voir"

Elle pleurait encore plus. Teddy semblait n'avoir été pas spécialement charment avec elle. Puis, sans raison apparente, Harmonia prit Aaron dans ses bras et le serrait. Gohan arrivait en même moment, et fit un air interrogateur a son ami pour savoir ce qui se passait. Le jeune demi-sayain comprit très vite a l'expression d'incompréhension d'Aaron qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même ce qui se passait. Cette maison était l'endroit ou la petite Sonoko avait vécu.

"Aaron ? Gohan ? "

Une femme arrivait avec un sachet de course a la main. Elle semblait se demander ce que les jeunes hommes faisaient ici, parce qu'Aaron habitait quelques rues plus loin et ils avaient plus l'habitude d'aller chez lui plutôt que de traîner dans les environs. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des cheveux blond frisée et des yeux bleus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui pleurait. C'était la première fois quelle la voyait ici. C'était une de leurs amies ?

"- Ah euh... B'jour m'dame Harmonia ! Fit Gohan

\- Bonjour Maria !"

Aaron était assez proche de la prénommé Maria, c'était pour ça qu'il se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il remarquait très vite qu'elle fixait la jeune fille qui pleurait contre lui. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui elle prétendait être

"- J'vous présente une fille de notre école. Fit Aaron. Elle affirme avoir le même nom de famille que ton frère.  
\- Bah... C'normal que je l'ai c'nom de famille ! Parce que c'est mon papa"

La jeune fille lâchait enfin Aaron, elle essuyait ses larmes et fixait Maria. Elle devait lui dire tout ce quelle savait, elle voulait apprendre un peu plus sur sa famille, ou avoir des pistes.

"- voilà m'dame, je m'appelle Harmonia Gero. J'ai perdu la mémoire quand on m'a retrouvé assise dans un parc il y a deux ans. J'avais oublié tous les détails sur moi ou sur ce qui s'était passé avant qu'on me retrouve. Tout ce qu'on pouvait affirmer, c'est que j'avais passé treize ans sans pour autant me donner un âge précis. Et j'ai retrouvé quelque briques d'information comme le fais que je ne mangeais pas de...

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?"

Harmonia fut en quelque sorte coupée dans son explication par le ton froid de Maria. Aaron fut aussi surpris de la voir si froide avec quelqu'un, elle était habituellement chaleureuse. Mais, on pouvait supposer qu'elle était devenue méfiante au sujet de toutes ces filles qui étaient venu prétendant être sa fille. Elle avait sans doute perdu espoir de revoir sa fille. Maria fut en quelques sortes perturbée que la jeune femme utilise Harmonia comme prénom.

"- J'ai vécu avec votre frère et son fils. Le docteur Gero a toujours affirmé qu'il était mon père et qu'il avait une petite sœur, et vraisemblablement, c'est vous. Et je ne sais pas si tout ce qu'il m'a dit était vrai ou faux. Alors s'il vous plaît, répondez-moi, aviez vous une nièce ?

\- Non, je n'avais qu'un neveu, arrête parler de lui ! Maria semblait en colère

\- Je comprends que vous êtes en colère, je sais qu'il a été tué quand il faisait parti du ruban rouge ! Il était haut gradé même ! Mais on l'a tué par balle, c'est pour ça que papa a recrée un android qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait ! C-16 même qu'il s'appelait !

\- Tu connais c-16 ?! "

Tout le monde fixait Gohan. Ce dernier n'avait jamais dit qu'il connaissait les cyborgs ou les Android qui était avec le docteur Gero. Il fut en quelques sorts gêné d'avoir dit ça, mais tellement il était heureux de voir que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait c-16 qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Harmonia fixait quelques instants Gohan, comment il les connaissait ? Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Maria reposait le regard sur Harmonia. Comment elle pouvait savoir tout ça ? Surtout que personne n'avait parler de ce genre de chose, c'était resté dans la famille. Maria eu un petit moment de réflexion, et si cette gamine avait été manipulée par Géro ? Il aurait pu faire croire qu'elle était sa fille biologique. Dans tout les cas, elle semblait sincère dans sa démarche, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"- Gohan, tu penses retrouver des gens qui sont en lien avec mon frère ? Questionna Maria. Pour savoir s'ils ont des souvenirs de cette fille

\- Oui, m'dame ! Je connais des personnes, je peux leur demander de venir ici si vous voulez. Avouait Gohan

\- Je ne préfère pas qu'ils viennent chez moi. Répondit seulement Maria. Tu peux l'emmener chez eux ?"

Gohan fit un signe positif de la tête, il comprenait totalement le fait que Maria ne veulent pas que les personnes ayant un lien avec son frère viennent ici. Le jeune homme avait en tête de parler d'Harmonia a c-18, vu quelle était la mieux placé pour parler de cyborg en lien avec le ruban rouge. Aaron allait sans doute vouloir venir, pour mettre les choses au clair.


	6. c-18

Gohan avait amené Aaron et Harmonia chez Tortue géniale. L'ami de Gohan savait voler, ce fut facile pour suivre, et la jeune amnésique avait fait la route sur le nuage magique. La jeune fille fut fascinée durant tout le voyage qu'un nuage puisse transporter quelqu'un. Lors de leur arrivée a la Kamé house, Gohan et Aaron apprirent que C-18 était partie et qu'elle allait sans doute bientôt revenir. Gohan expliquait alors la situation a Krillin et a Tortue Géniale, qu'elle semblait connaître les cyborgs. En attendant l'arrivée de la cyborg, les quatre hommes avaient décidé de lui poser des questions sur sa vie avec le Docteur Gero, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Aaron semblait être le plus en colère de tous, ce qui faisait très peur a Harmonia.

"- Comment t'as su que ton père était mort ? Demandait calmement Gohan

\- Un garçon me la dit. Fit simplement Harmonia. C'était un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui s'appelait Gohan.  
\- Pardon ? Fais étonner Gohan. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ?!

\- Parce que t'es brun aux yeux noirs peu être ? Tu ne colles pas à la description !

\- ... La gamine que t'avais vu a ce moment la était plus vielle que 8 ans, hein ? Questionnait Aaron"

Aaron savait que Gohan savait se transformer en saiyain. Le jeune guerrier avait parler de cette fille qu'il avait vu après l'explosion du laboratoire du docteur Géro, elle semblait paniquer, et après mûres réflexions, il y avait des traits commun entre Harmonia et cette jeune fille. La jeune fille s'était cognée contre Gohan quand elle essayait de fuir un endroit, elle avait des papiers en mains.

"- elle en avait plutôt douze/treize...

\- Bâh... On m'a donné un âge arbitraire... Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu serais la personne que j'ai rencontrée a ce moment la. Avouait Harmonia

\- Où étaient les papiers que t'avais ce jour la ? Demandait Gohan

\- au foyer, c'était C-18 qui me les avaient donner, c'est des écrit de mon papa, elle m'a dit que je devais toujours les garder avec moi, sans les montrer. Répondit Harmonia"

Krillin fit une expression confuse. Pourquoi C-18 n'avait jamais mentionné ce détail ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais dit que les documents écrit par le docteur Géro étaient encore quelque part dans se monde, et pas brûler ? Pendant encore quelques minutes Harmonia expliquait qu'elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur ces documents, car c'était a coup sûr des documents scientifiques et elle n'allait pas comprendre. Si on passait outre le fait qu'elle venait de se rabaisser sans raison, Gohan, Krillin, Aaron et Tortue Génial trouvaient cette situation assez... Spéciale ? Harmonia se sentait de plus en plus gênée, et ne savait pas ou se mettre.

"MAMAAAN EST RENTRÉE !" Hurlait une petite voix a l'étage

Krillin se levait rapidement pour allez prendre sa fille, elle était sortie de son sommeil. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître C-18. Gohan se retournait rapidement vers la Cyborg.

"Salut ! C-18, tu connais cette gamine ?"

La jeune femme allait répondre qu'elle ne savait pas qui était cette gamine dont Gohan parlait, quand son regard se posait sur Harmonia. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux Châtains, un teins presque maladif, ca ne pouvait qu'être elle. On voyait toute la joie qu'éprouvait Harmonia dans ses yeux.

"C-18 !"

La fille allait rapidement dans les bras de la jeune blonde, tout en souriant, on pouvait voir ses belles dents. Aaron tiqua a son tour, quand elle souriait. Il revoyait Sonoko en elle... Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il y avait peu de chance que cette fille soit son amie d'enfance.

"- Harmonia ?! Je te pensais morte ! Fit C-18

\- Bah non !

\- Elle nous a parlé de note du docteur géro, tu sais de quoi il en retourne ? Demandait krillin qui était revenu entre temps, portant sa fille dans ses bras

\- De sa nièce disparue. Fit seulement c-18.

\- ... Pourquoi... POURQUOI TU N'EN AS PAS PARLER PLUS TÔT ?! Hurlait Aaron tout en se levant d'un coup

\- Calme toi Aaron !"

Gohan se levait lui aussi, pour essayer de calmer son ami. Le jeune brun fixait en colère C-18, elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement, et le regardait dans les yeux. Harmonia avait lâché C-18 pour se boucher les oreilles. Elle répétait en boucle qu'elle était désolée.

"- Parce que la gamine que t'as connu à l'époque est morte, en quelque sorte. Fit C-18

\- Elle n'est pas morte ! J'en ai l'intime conviction ! Le regard D'Aaron se posa sur Harmonia. Arrête de l'imiter aussi !"

Sonoko avait eu cette mimique plusieurs fois étant plus jeunes. La petite kidnappée faisait souvent ce que faisait Harmonia pendant une dispute. La jeune amnésique regardait Aaron les yeux aux bords des larmes. Il pouvait être très agressif sur ce sujet la

"- Tu vois, même si elle a encore des mimiques de l'époque où tu l'as connu, elle n'est plus la même. Répondit C-18. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec son frère et son oncle, elle...

\- CETTE MÔME N'EST PAS SONOKO !"

Aaron s'en allait dehors pour respirer et essayer de se calmer. Gohan fixait son ami du coin de l'oeil avant de poser son regard sur Harmonia et c-18. La cyborg avait très bien sous-entendu qu'Harmonia était Sonoko. On ne pouvait pas être sûr a 100% que cette chose soit vrai. Mais Gohan sentait qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose qui se tramait derrière cette histoire de Sonoko et d'Harmonia. Gohan fouillait quelques instant dans sa poche, sorti, une enveloppe et la tendit vers Harmonia en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment toi Sonoko, on le saura seulement si on lit les documents que tu as. Mais je veux juste que tu lises ça, parce que ça explique la réaction d'Aaron, parce que tu dois être perdue. Et je pense que tu dois savoir cette chose. "

La jeune fille prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, c'était une lettre écrite par Aaron, sans doute.


	7. Lettre

" **Ma** **très chère Sonoko**

 **En ce jour du 17 juin, tu as maintenant 20 ans. Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que tu dois avoir 20 ans, vu que ça va faire déjà 15 longues années que l'accident s'est produit. Ca va faire déjà quinze longues années que le docteur Géro est parti avec toi, sans donner de nouvelle. J'ai toujours cru que ce kidnapping était fait par le docteur Gero, "ton oncle" même si on a aucune preuve pour ça. Cela va faire quinze ans que les avis de recherche avec ta photo font parti - malheureusement - du décors. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fait ce jour la... Je suis désolé, je pensais juste a l'époque qu'il était venu te chercher pour que t'ailles fêter ton anniversaire avec ta famille. J'ai été stupide. On ne refait pas le passé malheureusement... Et aussi, de plus en plus de personne perdent espoir de te revoir un jour... Sache que j'ai l'intime conviction qu'on va te revoir un jour, et que tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Je revois souvent la scène qui c'est passée... Je suis désolé d'avoir rien fait... Je m'excuse, je m'en veux terriblement, j'ai compris ce qui c'était passé quand je suis rentré chez moi ce jour la, et qu'il y avait ta mère. Elle pleurait, et quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a tout de suite pris les épaules pour savoir ou tu étais... Je me souviens de son regard vide quand j'ai dit que c'est Gero qui t'avait emmener. C'est depuis aussi ce jour qu'on a jamais plus eu de nouvelle de Gero... Pourquoi il t'a prit ce jour la ? Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'avais que 5 ans... Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner. Jamais.**

 **Il y a une gamine dans mon école qui me fait penser a toi, une certaine Harmonia. Je ne savais pas que ton nom de famille pouvait être aussi un prénom... Mais je pense que cette gamine cache quelque chose, elle a débarqué de nul part en disant que c'était la fille de Géro. Elle me parait bizarre, comme si... Comme si c'était toi, mais... Il manque quelque chose, c'est peu être le fais quelle soit amnésique qui me tracasse et que le peu qui revient, c'est des choses qui me font penser a toi. Même si j'ai l'intime conviction que je vais te revoir un jour, j'ai du mal a croire a cette histoire de gamine sortie de nulle part... Et Maria n'a jamais parlé d'une nièce, quelle a pu avoir. Peu être que je m'attache a des détails, désolé. Mais ça me tracasse terriblement.**

 **Je me demande si tu te souviens de ta soeur, et de ton petit frère. Je pense que tu vas te souvenir de Teddy, vu comment il était. Tu sais, il persiste dans cette saloperie. Il continu a être violent avec les membres de ta famille, comme il l'était avec toi. J'ai essayé qu'il y ai une discussion entre lui, tes parents et ton frère et ta soeur, mais rien ne change. Maintenant, je suis la pour essayer de protéger au mieux ta famille. C'est tout ce que je peux faire maintenant.**

 **Encore une fois joyeux anniversaire, même si je ne sais pas ce que tu fais maintenant. Tu dois sans doute penser a avoir un avenir viable, après je dis pas ça pour dire que maintenant que t'as la vingtaine pour que t'ai de la pression sur toi... Loin de la, je suis loin d'être parfait, alors que j'ai vingt-deux ans ! Je pense qu'aussi maintenant t'as dû devenir une belle jeune femme, j'espère au moins que tu n'as pas perdu ton magnifique sourire.**

 **La tendresse que je te porte, je ne peux pas la nier. J'espère te revoir un jour chérie.**

 **Aaron** **El-ashraf** "

Harmonia avait les larmes aux yeux en lisant ça. Elle comprenait totalement les réactions d'Aaron maintenant. Elle rendit directement la lettre a Gohan et sortie directement après avoir lu tout ça. Aaron était en train de regarder le ciel, assit au sol. Harmonia s'assit a la gauche du jeune homme. Aaron la regardait pas du tout. Harmonia s'en voulait d'avoir fait repensé a la culpabilité que ressentait Aaron au sujet de cette histoire. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas au courant, mais elle s'en voulait quand même.  
"- Désolée de te faire penser a Sonoko. Fit simplement Harmonia

\- Gohan t'a montré la lettre ? Tss"

Aaron pestait encore une fois. Il était encore en colère, une parfaiet inconnue avait lu une lettre qui prouvait qu'il pouvait être faible, lui qui voulait se montrer fort. Harmonia fit un oui de la tête

"- Je suis pas la pour juger tu sais. Je me demandais juste pourquoi t'étais comme ça avec moi, avant que je lise cette lettre, j'étais juste une gamine qui cherchais sa famille. Mais j'ai juste compris que le fais que je ne sache pas d'ou je viens ça pose problème. Affirma Harmonia.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah... Le fait que physiquement du moins, mon âge colle avec celui de Sonoko, le fais que je connaisse son oncle, son cousin... Et le fais que ça fasse penser au passé. Ca te fait souffrir ça se voit. Alors que tu veux être fort. Fit Harmonia. Tu ne peux pas refouler toute cette tristesse éternellement ça a besoin de sortir, je crois."

Aaron ne répondait pas a ce quelle avait dit. Il levait seulement les épaules, avant de baisser le regard. Il pensait a énormément de chose. Il fut rapidement sortie de ses pensées parce qu'il sentait des bras entourer sa taille. Harmonia lui faisait - encore une fois - un câlin. Elle était très tactile comme fille, c'était du moins la sensation qu'avait Aaron. En vérité, Harmonia avait du mal a s'exprimer pour faire partir la tristesse, elle préférait montrer qu'elle soutenait plutôt que de faire de longs discours.

"- Demain je te donne tout ce que j'ai qui a appartenue a mon père.

\- Si tu veux Harm. Fit Aaron en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune fille"


	8. Notes du docteur Gero

Harmonia était rentrée au foyer, et elle avait parler des fameux documents qu'elle avait du docteur Géro. Elle avait expliqué à Salim qu'elle en avait jamais parler parce qu'elle avait eu son père qui lui avait dit que c'était quelque chose de banale et qu'elle gardait seulement pour avoir un souvenir. Salim avait appelé un homme qui était sur une enquête sur le docteur Gero, pour qu'il rajoute quelques petites informations sur le dossier. L'enquêteur avait donné les papiers ensuite a Maria. Maria avait appeler Aaron pour qu'il sache de quoi cela en retournait. Bien sûr, Teddy n'était pas la, personne ne savait ou il était exactement. Harmonia était la, entourée d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, et d'un garçon d'environs son âge, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. C'était Maria qui avait les rapports. Harmonia avait avoué qu'il manquait peu être des papier, car la plus, part-on périt dans l'incendie de son laboratoire.

" **17 juin - année 1**

 **Sonoko m'a suivie, comme prévue. Elle me fait confiance, ce qui est normal. Ma très chère Nièce ne se doute pas qu'elle ne va plus revoir sa famille, je suis triste de faire ça, mais c'est pour son bien. Elle doit s'éloigner de son frère, et j'ai que cette option-là. Sa mère et son père ne voudront pas la laisser sans que je la prenne de force. Désolé Sonoko. Pour éviter quelle pose trop de question, elle va avoir un médicament qui va lui faire oublier certaine choses pour quelle ne se rappelle plus de ses parents, c'est mieux ainsi. A cause de Teddy elle a eu un choc crânien, mais je pense que sa famille se voile la face sur l'application de Teddy sur ça.**

 **28 juillet - année 1**

 **Le médicament a peu être trop bien marché. Elle se souvient plus de son propre prénom. Elle n'a plus de nom a ses yeux, et elle réagit a tout ce que je dis c'est déjà bien. Elle a commencé a m'appeler Papa je sais pas spécialement pourquoi. Peu être que je suis son seul repère.** "

Maria lisait petit a petit. Il n'y avait rien de particulier pour la plupart des textes noté. À part que Sonoko semblait très triste car elle ne voyait pas assez Aaron, et Géro a utilisé de nouveau ce fameux médicament qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour lui faire perdre tout souvenir de ce qui c'était passé avant ses 13 ans. C'était sans doute pour ça quelle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant ses treize ans. Il n'y avait aucunes choses de bien intéressante, a part que Sonoko se posait des question sur pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas franchir la porte du laboratoire. Et il y avait des notes qui disaient que Gero avait inventé que Maria était la tante de Sonoko pour qu'elle ne pose pas de question sur des possibles photos de sa véritable mère. Sonoko faisait une confiance aveugle à Gero.

" **19 janvier année 8**

 **C-16 a commencer a l'appeler Harmonia, parce que j'appelais le cas de Sonoko le cas Harmonia. Sonoko semble apprécier son nouveau prénom, je le laisse comme ça. De toute façon elle ne va jamais sortir de cet endroit, si un jour elle vient a sortir, on se doutera qu'elle a un lien avec Sonoko, vu qu'Harmonia n'est pas du tout un prénom et que c'est même un nom de famille extrêmement rare. Je me demande même si le nom de famille de Maman est très donné...**

 **18 février année 8**

 **Sonoko est devenu une cyborg. Je refuse de lui donner un chiffre, sans doute parce que j'ai un lien affectif avec.**

 **8 avril année 9**

 **C-17 et C-18 se sont enfuit. Sonoko a bien faillit partir avec eux, quelques secondes avant que je la rattrape, elle avait l'air effrayée à l'idée de devoir partir d'ici. En même temps... Dans ses souvenirs elle n'a que connu ça.**

 **9 avril année 9**

 **J'entends des gens venir. J'allais justement m'occuper de Sonoko... Elle commence a se souvenir de Teddy, elle commence a se rappeler des choses qu'il lui disait, et elle en pleure souvent. Et elle se souvient petit a petit d'Aaron, elle se souvient qu'ils jouaient ensemble a un jeu vidéo précis. Mais elle l'appelle "le petit garçon".** "

Les notes s'arrêtaient ici, en cette date des neuf avril. C'était la date du décès de Gero. Maintenant, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harmonia. Maintenant, il fallait expliquer ce qui c'était passé après qu'elle ait entendu les gens venir. Elle respirait un grand coup avant de parler. Elle devait être le plus honnête possible et essayé de ne pas oublier le moindre détail.

"Après ça, C-17 et C-18 ont attaqué papa. C-18 m'avait donner tous ces papiers et m'a dit de m'enfuir avec, sans les montrer a quiconque. Je me suis enfuie, et je suis tombée nez a nez avec ce fameux Gohan qui m'avait dit que Papa était mort. Et après la suite vous la connaissez, j'ai vécu dans une ferme a l'est de la ville ou j'vais au lycée."

Il y avait eu une longue discussion entre les policiers et les membres de la famille de Sonoko. Pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de cette gamine, parce que c'était sans aucun doute Sonoko, cela collait avec le témoignage qu'avait fait Aaron quand il était plus jeune. La jeune fille avait du mal a intégré tout ce qui c'était passé. Que le prénom quelle pensait avoir n'était pas le sien, qu'on lui avait donné un âge qui n'était pas le sien... Harmonia sentait que les jours qui vont suivre de cette discussion seront longs à passer.


	9. épilogue

Deux semaines étaient écoulées depuis la discussion avec la police. Harmonia avait eu son diplôme, et elle commençait a s'habituer a être de nouveau avec sa famille. Quelques fois, elle voyait Aaron et Gohan. Elle était contente, parce que d'après ce quelle avait comprit, quand elle était petite, elle était atteinte de mutisme Sélectif et donc, elle s'isolait très souvent quand elle était toute petite. Harmonia était assise devant la télévision, elle jouait a un jeu Sonic sur gamecube. Harmonia adorait s'occuper des petites créature qu'il y avait dedans, ces créatures étaient les chao.

"Sonoko?"

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de regarder la personne qui l'avait interpeller. Elle avait encore quelques petites difficultés pour réagir a son prénom. La personne qui l'avait interpeller était Aaron. Elle sourit et montrait la télévision du doigt.

"- C'est pas avec toi que je jouais souvent a ce jeu ? Demandait Harmonia

\- Si. Affirma Aaron avant de s'asseoir a côté de Sonoko. Je me souviens que j'arrivais pas à faire en sorte d'avoir un Rank A a un niveau

\- T'es pas assez doué ? Fit Harmonia en rigolant

\- Toujours première sur l'humour ! Répondit Aaron. C'est juste que t'étais plus douée que moi a l'époque vu que tu t'isolais énormément et que t'avais pas réussi a le faire, et je m'étais dit que c'était plus a toi de le finir.

\- En gros si on m'aurait jamais retrouver, tu n'aurais jamais fini le jeu a 100% ?

\- Exact"

Au même moment, Harmonia s'occupait d'un petit chao neutre et de couleur verte. Aaron se souvenait que c'était son type de chao préféré, et que Sonoko l'avait nommé Aaron a l'époque. Il avait demandé a la jeune fille de prendre dans les bras du personnage le chao en question, pour voir son nom. Il se demandait si c'était toujours sa vieille partie de l'époque ou ils jouaient ensemble. Harmonia le fit, et le nom du chao était bien Aaron. Le jeune homme fut en quelque sorte déstabilisé en voyant que c'était sa vieille partie, et que c'était peu être pour ça qu'elle se souvenait du "petit garçon" avec qui elle jouait a Sonic. Harmonia fixait Aaron. Ce dernier ne pus s'empêcher de prendre Sonoko dans ses bras et de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Il avait enfin retrouvé son amie d'enfance, après quinze longues années sans elle.

* * *

Je sais qu'il est assez petit l'épilogue ! Désolée


End file.
